Fitting with Style
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: On a particular day, Webby took Dewey to a store so that he can help her over something. Mostly Debbigail and a bit of Scroldie. Rated T because let's just say...it's gonna be cute and sexy for Dewey to see. Oh and it's a special story for Cartoonlover422 and also, it's my 50th story! Woo-hoo!


**Fitting with Style**

 **Another oneshot because summer is here and consider this a birthday present for Cartoonlover422. Hope you like it!**

 **Oh, and I almost forgot. This is now my 50th story! Woo-hoo! 4 years of Fanfiction was a blast!**

 **And not to mention that for once in this story, the triplets and Webby are 16.**

* * *

Summer has arrived in DuckBurg. So hot you can fry eggs or grill burgers on a rock. (But that can happen only in the deserts literally)

And this is what many people look forward to. No school, just party and have fun.

Some would hang out together at many hotspots like the beach, the mall, the cinema and many more while others just want to stay home and cool off inside with soda and AC.

Oh yes, speaking of the mall. A group of ducklings are hanging out to cool off and have fun. Right now, they just arrived.

"Wow! There are so many discounts and offers promoted in many of the shops!" Huey exclaimed.

"I know right? This is gonna be epic!" Dewey cheered.

"Heh. Glad we went out since the AC in the mansion got blown up." said Louie.

"That's because your Uncle Donald overloaded the electricity in the mansion causing some of the appliances to blow up or catch fire." Webby pointed out.

"And that's why Launchpad drove us here!" added Dewey as he did a windmill breakdance move in the mall.

"Okay, you know the drill, have fun and we'll meet at Pedro's Pizzeria for some pizza." Huey briefed the group. "Now if you excuse me, I got a science book to borrow at the library!" Huey ran off as, "I'll just hang out at the pizzeria. Nothing to do here but to watch Ducktube on my phone." Louie went his way and, "Oh, and don't worry, I'm gonna make a reservation."

So while Louie does that, "I'll go check out some rap music." said Dewey.

"I'll just walk around and see if I find anything interesting." said Webby.

"And we'll meet up at the arcade and shoot down some zombies!" They said it together as they hi-5 each other and split up.

Now it cuts to Webby taking the escalator to the second level. She then took another to the third level and then, to the fourth level and there, "Maybe I'll just walk around and see what interests me." She said to herself as she walked around when something caught her eye as her eyes sparkle over it.

 **On the 7th level...**

In a store called, "Neon Mixtape", Dewey is wearing headphones and breakdancing through the rap music being played through the headphones. "That kid's got wicked moves!" The storeowner exclaimed as he watched Dewey do a handstand when suddenly, Webby showed up and upon seeing her, he paused removing the headphones. "Dewey! I've been looking for you over an hour!"

"An hour?" He looked surprised as, "Well...the mall's huge and I have to search high and low in all the levels." Webby explained. "But anyway, I want to show you something!" She grabbed his hand as they ran out. "Tough break." The storeowner thought as he went back to his job.

 **Back at the 4th level...**

"Here we are!" Webby exclaimed as they stopped right in front of a store and what Dewey made him shocked. "W-Webby? Th-This is a swimsuit store! W-What does it have to d-do with m-me?"

"Well...you remember a few days ago Mr McDuck announced that the whole family's hitting the beach?" Webby asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" asked Dewey who's starting to sweat a bit.

"I need a new swimsuit. The ones I have are old and I think I can't fit into them anymore so I could use a new one." Webby replied. "Plus, I can't find your other brothers so since I only found you, I could use your help." She then grabbed Dewey's hand and they entered the store.

Inside, Dewey looked around nervously. He can see various swimsuits from swimming trunks to speedos for the males and then, the one piece swimsuits, tankinis and many other swimsuit types and mostly, bikinis. He swallowed hard as he watched Webby check out various swimsuits as she picked one to examine it and after a while will choose to put it back or keep it for something.

 **20 minutes later...**

"I picked several of the swimsuits Dewey. I'll be at the fitting room trying on each of them and will come out and pose for you to see. If you like it, then I'll just buy it." Webby went inside the fitting rooms but poked her head out with one reminder. "No peeking." And she went back inside.

Dewey swallowed hard. "This is going to take pretty long. I wish my brothers are here to back me up..." He thought as his eyes continued to gaze around. There are many swimsuits around him and he feels very uncomfortable and-

"Okay Dewey, how do I look?" From the fitting room, Webby emerged wearing a criss cross one-piece swimsuit. It's pink with small, red heart designs all over the swimsuit.

"Oh my duck! Webby's too attractive in this swimsuit!" Dewey thought as his mind raced on a comment to use to her. Sweat drops down faster as he fixed his shirt. "Uh...I dunno...what to say..."

"Okay then. I'll try on another." Dewey was shocked to hear this as Webby went back inside the fitting room and after a minute, came out wearing a baby blue criss cross string bikini with a magenta trim and plaid patterns of blue and green. "You like it?" She asked.

Dewey's mouth dropped and is speechless for a minute. "Oh nevermind." Webby stepped back inside the fitting to change.

A minute later, she came out wearing a violet monokini. It's a variation of a one-piece swimsuit and it has a horizontal zig-zag pattern with the colours black and yellow on the entire swimsuit.

Dewey felt his body heat up after seeing Webby in a different swimsuit the third time. But still, he's not sure whether he likes it or not. So, "I guess I'll just head back and try on a new one." And Webby did.

A minute later, she came out wearing a string bikini which is lemon yellow in colour and has orange diamond patterns on it.

"Uh..." Dewey opened his mouth to comment but nothing came out. But still, as cheerful as she is, Webby went back to try on another.

For the 5th time, she came out wearing a red tankini with small, white X patterns and a dual layer frilled red bikini skirt with a pink ribbon on the thick, white outline of the skirt. "Fits me well don't you think?" Webby stated as she posed for Dewey as his mouth dropped and his body is shaking a bit.

"Y-Y-Yeah." He replied while stuttering. "But I-I-I...still don't...k-k-know..."

"Okay I'll try again." Webby went back inside right after she winked at him.

When she came out the sixth time, she wore another string bikini. The top is horizontally striped and the bottom is vertically striped and the entire swimsuit has the colours, sea green and lime green.

Dewey smiled a bit while sweating. "Looks n-n-nice. But I'm s-s-still-"

"Not sure?" Webby asked doing another pose. "Oh well. Back to the fitting room."

A minute had passed and Webby soon emerged in a one piece wavy striped swimsuit. It was strapless and backless and for the design, it has the colours indigo, medium purple and red violet all arranged on the wavy stripes vertically. Plus, it has white frills as the trim or outline of the swimsuit.

"Wow...I don't know what to say." Dewey exclaimed as he stared at the girl he likes and loves in his heart but was still sweating a lot.

But no matter, Webby went to change into a new swimsuit and when she came out of the fitting room, she's wearing another tankini except the top slightly shorter than the one she wore just now. It's cyan in colour and it comes with a short, velvet red sarong to go with the bikini bottom.

"I think I'm in seventh heaven..." Dewey thought nervously. "But I'm still not decisive yet." He spoke up as he fixed his shirt again.

"Alright. I'll be back." Webby went back inside but before entering, "Just a reminder, no peeking."

And after that, she came out wearing a maroon swimsuit that is open in the middle and the side and it comes with a skirt. Dewey gasped but can't decide and then, Webby went back to the fitting room and came out after a minute in a new bikini. It consist of a black wrap bikini top and purple frilled bikini bottom.

"Hmmm...I can't tell how good it is." Dewey replied feeling more uncomfortable than just now. Looking at the mirror, "My thoughts exactly. Wait here." She went back inside the fitting room.

A minute had passed and already, Dewey's eyes are going crazy from the many swimsuits Webby has fitted on so far. "10 times already. When is this going to end!?" He thought as he looked around. "I need to get out of here!"

But before he could, the curtain has been drawn. "Oh Dewey...what do you think?" He turned around and his mouth dropped, his eyes widen and his body heated up some more.

Right in front of him, Webby is wearing a frilled light pink bikini with a hot pink trim and fuchsia polka dot patterns all over it. The top is triple layered of the frills and the bottom is dual layered of the frills.

"Ah...too hot! Too cute! Too sexy! Oh why did I use that word!?" Dewey exclaimed as Webby posed in front of the mirror a few times and after that, walked towards him. "So...have you decided which swimsuit is perfect for me?" She asked when she noticed something behind. "Wait...that bikini looks interesting. I'll try it on!" She went to get it and went back inside the fitting room and already, Dewey is in a trance as he faced the ground during the trance.

A minute later, "I'm ready!" Dewey then looked up at Webby and gasped.

Right in front of him, Webby is wearing a strapless, checkered bandeau bikini. The colours on the checkered pattern are red, blue, green and pink while the trim is purple.

Dewey cannot believe it as he stared at her beauty. Immediately, he smiled confidentially and gave her the thumbs up. "So he likes it..." Webby thought as she posed in front of the mirror for a moment. Then, "I'll take it!"

"Finally..." Dewey thought as Webby went back inside to change back to her casual attire. As a result, Dewey sighed in relief and fainted. "THUD!"

 **Later...**

Webby had just purchased the bikini she wore and left the store dragging a dazed Dewey as they left the store to drop by at the arcade. Then, one of the employees noticed a pool of sweat on the floor. "Gross." She exclaimed as she cleaned it up.

 **At Pedro's Pizzeria...**

The ducklings met up after having their own fun and are having pizza and soda for snack. There are 2 pizzas served already and the flavours are pepperoni and Hawaiian. Huey is eating a slice of Hawaiian, Louie is drinking soda while watching videos through his phone and Webby's chewing on a pepperoni statue.

"Uh, can someone tell me why Dewey is stiff like a statue? He hasn't touched his food yet." Louie spoke first.

"It looks like he's in a trance." Huey presumed. "Cool. I call dibs!" Louie tried to steal Dewey's pizza but, "SMACK!"

"Ow..." Louie felt a slap from Webby's hand as she looked at Dewey. He was staring at the air dazed and speechless.

Literally speaking, his mind is apparently imaging all the swimsuits Webby had tried on and posed in front of him just now. His mind can't stop imaging as his face fell onto his pizza. Splat and all were stunned by this.

 **A few days later...**

On the day the duck family goes to the beach, they all packed up and left. Scrooge even invited his old flame Goldie to join them for some fun.

So when they arrived, "Ah...tha sun...tha sand...and tha sea! Can ya feel it!" Scrooge cheered as the group gathered around.

"Alright Scroogey. Fun time." said Goldie as she removed her shirt and pants revealing her swimsuit which is a golden strapless bikini. Scrooge's mouth dropped and his eyes continued staring at Goldie in her bikini.

"Oooh! Scrooge is head over heels!" Huey teased.

"Oooh! Scrooge has become lovesick!" Dewey teased.

"Oooh! Scrooge has a taste for love!" Louie teased.

The triplets then laughed at Scrooge as, "You boys can't stop the teasing." said Webby.

"Meh. This relationship and shipping will soon be popular to everyone." said Louie as he and his brothers removed their shirts. Already, they wore their swim trunks with their trademark colours red, blue and green.

And for the adults, Donald and Launchpad also wore swim trunks while Beakly wore a surf suit and Scrooge wore his trademark bathing suit (Which may be the one he wore to swim in his money bin. Probably the one in the 1987 version I guess)

"Where's your swimsuit Webby?" Huey asked. Now that he mentioned it, Webby took off her shirt and her skirt. Huey and Louie gasped at the sight of her new bikini. The same one that she tried on few days ago back at the store. Dewey did recall the checkered design and the colours on it. "She's so beautiful..." He thought with a smile.

"My goodness! That swimsuit of yours is a unique design! You look so ravishing!" Goldie complimented.

"Thanks but if not for Dewey, I might have a hard decision in choosing my swimsuit." Webby replied as she winked at Dewey who was behind Goldie. He smiled while blushing.

"Ooooh. So that's why you look dazed and pale." Huey teased.

"Ooooh. How many swimsuits did your dear girlfriend tried on? I bet she looks hot in wearing all of them." Louie teased.

Dewey's face became as red as a tomato. So red he just fainted onto the sand again for his mind recalled the swimsuits Webby tried on and posed in front of him.

Oh well, the family just started their fun as Scrooge and Goldie relaxed on the sand, Launchpad rented a speedboat as he and Donald rode on it together while behind them, Beakly is water skiing.

Huey is reading his JWG under the shade while Louie bought a metal detector using Scrooge's credit card and is searching the sands for any treasure.

Now as for Dewey and Webby, both of them are sitting on the mat enjoying the view of the ocean. "Webby, can I do something?"

"What is it Dewey?" She asked.

Smiling, he took out his phone putting it in selfie mode. "Cool!" Webby cheered as she cuddled to Dewey as they faced the phone. They smiled as pictures were taken and one of the pictures taken has them kissing each other on the beaks. Lovely.

 **And that wraps things up!**

 **Okay, the idea came into me because in some anime shows, they have clips where the girl would bring some guy to help her choose a swimsuit. It's hard for the guy to decide because seeing a girl in different swimsuits would give him a strange feeling that's kinda embarrassing for him.**

 **But also, I hope you enjoyed the story Cartoonlover422 and happy birthday! Woo-hoo!**


End file.
